Chunin Exam Lovers
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Naruto and his team take part in the Chunin Exams and things get interesting for Naruto when he meets a paper angel, a desert rose, and lavender heiress. Harem but, no lemons, yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pleasant Meetings

(Random Street)

It was just another day in the village of Konoha. The birds were chirping and the people were enjoying their day. We currently find our favorite Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki walking through the streets of Konoha heading for his favorite place in all of the village, Ichiraku Ramen.

Its been a week since Naruto and his team have returned after their mission in the Land of Waves and things have been great. Of course, after they got back things between them when back to normal also. Sakura bugging Sasuke for a date and completely ignoring him while Kakashi ran off to read that perverted book of his. All in all, things weren't so bad for Naruto. He's been shot down by Sakura many times.

"Man, I can't believe that it's been a week since we got back from the Land of Waves. My bodies still sore." Naruto said with a groan. "Oh well, nothing Ichiraku's can't fix." Naruto said as he started running.

While Naruto was running, he saw something out of the corner of his eye a skidded to a halt. What he saw really ticked him off as he watched several people get thrown out of a restaurant that wouldn't serve him any food when he was younger. The people looked like they were hungry and were arguing with the manager but with no results. So, Naruto decided to help them out as he walked towards them.

(Restaurant Entrance)

Three people were rudely thrown out of a restaurant by the manager and two of his best men.

"I said no!" The manager yelled with anger. "We don't serve your kind here Rain ninja." He finished with a sneer.

"Why the hell not? We're hungry so let us eat." A boy with orange hair yelled as he got in the mans face only to be pushed down by one of the managers thugs.

"Get lost brats, or else..." The thug on the left began with a grin.

"...We're gonna teach you a lesson." The thug on the right finished cracking his knuckles.

"Come on Yahiko, it's not worth it, let's just go." A blue haired girl said from behind the now identified Yahiko.

"No way Konan, we're paying customers. They can't just throw us out because of where we're from." Yahiko said as he glared at the three in front of them.

"Yahiko, you're going to get us in trouble. Maybe we should just look for someplace else to eat." A timid boy with red hair said trying to stop a fight from starting.

"Oh come on Nagato, you to." Yahiko said as he looked at his friend.

"You should listen to your friends kid." The manager said as he watched the three.

"Please sir, at least take this for the trouble." Konan said as she held out a hand full of money and a bag in the other.

"It's going to cost more then that." The man said then noticed the bag in Konan's hand. "This'll do just fine." The man said as he snatched the bag out of Konan's hand, knocking her down.

"Hey, that's all of our money, give it back." Yahiko yelled at the manager while Nagato ran to Konan's side.

"Sorry kid, but because of all the trouble you and your bratty friends caused. Consider this..." The man started but was cut off by someone yelling at them.

"Hey!" Someone called from the side getting all of their attention only to see a spiky haired blonde kid wearing an orange jumpsuit and whisker marks on his face.

"What's the big idea kicking them out of your restaurant and taking their money, you old goat?" Naruto said as he glared at the manager and his thugs.

"None of your business you demon brat, get lost." The man said as he and his thugs walked back into the restaurant.

Naruto then turned to the three people he just helped and saw that they were each wearing short grey shirts with green trimming and mesh armor undershirts. They also wore black and white belts with grey pants, with the exception of the girl who wore a black and white skirt with a pouch on the front. What really got Naruto's attention however, was their headbands with the symbol for rain on them.

_'So, these guys are ninja too? I wonder why their here.'_ Naruto thought as he eyed the three with curiosity until he noticed that the girl was still on the ground.

"Need a hand?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand towards her.

"Sure, thanks." Konan replied as she grabbed the blonde boys hand and stood up.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said then faced the three. "So, I guess you guys are ninja too, right?" Naruto asked getting nods from all three of them.

"Yeah, we're from the Rain Village. It's nice to meet you by the way, I'm Yahiko." He said with pride.

"I'm Nagato, it's nice to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"And I'm Konan, thanks for the help." She said with a kind smile.

To say that Naruto was speechless, was an understatement as he stared into Konan's amber eyes. As he stared at her, the only thing to come to his mind was one word.

_'Beautiful.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at her but then noticed that a hand was waving in his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Konan asked as Naruto faced her.

"Um, yeah. I've just never seen anyone as beautiful as you before." Naruto said then turned red. "I mean...a-a not beautiful um...I-I meant." Naruto stuttered as he tried to think of something else to say, not noticing the blush on Konan's face.

_'He called me beautiful. No ones ever called me beautiful before.'_ Konan thought with a blush then noticed his features. _'Well, he is pretty cute.'_ Konan thought as she watched him.

"Haha, it's okay man. You don't have to strain yourself." Yahiko said making Naruto stop stuttering and look at them all embarrassed.

"Heh, sorry about that. Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with his foxy grin.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, and think you for the compliment." Konan said making Naruto and herself blush until a grumble got their attention and faced an embarrassed Nagato.

"Sorry." Nagato said with a faint pink on his cheeks.

"It's okay, you guys can come with me if you're hungry." Naruto said grinning.

"Really? That'd be great." Yahiko said getting agreeing nods from Konan and Nagato.

"Alright, then follow me. Also, I have one very important question to ask. How do guys fill about ramen?" Naruto asked as they walked down the street.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Here we are, the place that sells the greatest food in the world." Naruto announced as as he and the Rain ninja stood in front of his favorite food stand.

"Ichiraku Ramen? I've never heard of it." Yahiko said as he eyed Naruto with curiosity. "Are you sure they'll let us eat hear?" Yahiko asked with uncertainty.

"Of course they will. They let me eat here when no one else let me eat at their place." Naruto replied as he walked in followed by the other three.

"Hey, old man, Ayame." Naruto said as he greeted the two behind the counter.

"Well, theirs our favorite customer. What took you so long, it's not like you to be late?" Teuchi questioned as he eyed Naruto.

"Yeah, for a minute there, we thought that you found a new place to eat at." Ayame said with amusement.

"Heh, sorry about that. I got...sidetracked." Naruto replied as he gestured toward the three behind him.

"Oh, I see." Teuchi began as he the three, then smiled. "Well then, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what'll have?" Teuchi asked kindly.

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan hesitantly walked to the counter a sat down around Naruto, with Konan on his right while Nagato and Yahiko sat on his left. They thought for a minute before they made their choices.

"I'll have a bowl of BBQ pork ramen with extra pork." Yahiko said with a wide grin.

"I'll have the seafood special, thank you." Nagato said with a small smile.

"And I'll have miso ramen, please." Konan said politely.

"Alright then, and you Naruto? As if I had to asked." Teuchi said with a knowing smile.

"I'll have four bowls of miso ramen." Naruto replied with a large smile.

"Alright, let's get started Ayame. We've got customers to feed." Teuchi said as he and his daughter walked to the back.

Once Teuchi and Ayame left, an awkward silence over came the four. Naruto wanted to break the silence but didn't know how until, something caught his eye. He noticed the blue origami flower in Konan's hair.

"Hey Konan, that's a nice flower. Did you make it yourself?" Naruto asked getting Konan's attention.

"Yes, I did. It was the first origami I ever made. I've had it since I was younger. It means a lot to me." Konan replied with a smile.

"Oh, so you make origami? That's so cool." Naruto said as he flashed her his foxlike grin earning a blush from Konan.

"If you think that's cool, you should see us in action." Nagato said with a small smile.

"Oh really?" Naruto began. "Is that a challenge? Because if it is I'm ready, believe it." He finished with a confident expression.

"Hmm, maybe it is." Yahiko replied with his own confident expression.

Before they could say anything else, Teuchi and Ayame returned with their food and they all started eating. However, the rain ninja suddenly stopped after their first bite, earning them the attention's of Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame.

"Is it okay? Theirs nothing wrong with it is their?" Ayame asked a little worried.

"**It's the best thing we've ever eaten!**" They yelled in unison and started scarfing down the rest of their ramen faster then Naruto.

_'Well, I did say it's the greatest food in the world.'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop as he started eating as well.

Later, after they finished eating, the group had left with Teuchi and Ayame asking them to come again. They were walking and talking about random stuff, whether it was about each other or their villages and were starting to like Naruto. However, Konan was the one who was starting to like Naruto even more and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"Well, Naruto." Yahiko started. "This is the best day we've ever had since we came to Konoha, thanks to you." He finished as pat Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we've never had this much fun in our village before, thanks." Nagato said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and we hope to see you around while we're here." Konan said with a kind smile.

"Heh, thanks, I hope to see you guys around to." Naruto began with his foxy grin. "Anyway, see you around. I've got to get home and get some sleep, it's pretty late." He finished with a yawn.

"Alright, see you man." Yahiko said as he started walking off.

"Yeah, see you." Nagato said with a smile as he followed behind Yahiko.

"Thanks for today, we all had fun and..." Konan began with a blush. "...I want you to have this." Konan said as she reached into her pouch and handed Naruto an orange origami flower.

"You're giving this to me?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Konan.

"Yeah, you're one of our friends now. And I figured that since orange is your favorite color, you should have it in that color." Konan said with a blush growing.

"Heh, thanks Konan, I'll treasure it always." Naruto said as he put it in his weapons pouch.

"You're welcome, see you later Naruto." Konan said as she followed her teammates back to their hotel.

"Well, I think I better get going before it's morning but, I wonder if I'll see Konan again, she is pretty cute." Naruto said to himself as he started walking back to his apartment while unaware that he was being watched.

(Hokage Tower)

"Well now, it would appear that Naruto has a crush on someone who doesn't always hit him. That's good for him, good for you Naruto, good for you." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to himself as he gazed into his crystal ball and watched Naruto walk back to his apartment with a smile on his face.

"Now then, to take care of these last documents for the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi said as he started filing one document after another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chunin Exams?

(Naruto's Apartment)

It was morning in Konoha and the sun was shining brightly through the window of Naruto's apartment. Naruto yawned as he stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. He got up out of bed and made himself some instant ramen for breakfast. After he finished eating, he quickly got dressed and walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and smiled.

"Okay, wake up, here we go, rock'n roll!" Naruto yelled as he began running towards the bridge to meet his team for their next mission. "I'm ready!"

(Bridge)

We find Sakura and Sasuke leaning on the rail of the bridge, waiting for Naruto and their ever so late sensai Kakashi. Soon enough, they turned towards the sound of footsteps and saw that it was Naruto running towards them and stop in front of them.

"Hey, good morning Sakura. What's up." Naruto said then glared at Sasuke who glared right back before they both turned their heads away from each other.

_'Good grief, not again. They've been like this, ever since we got back from the Land of Waves. Ugg, it's like being stuck with a couple of children.'_ Sakura thought with a downcast expression. **_'Cha, hurry up Kakashi-sensei, or you've had it.'_** Inner Sakura yelled.

(One hour later)

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said as he waved at his team.

"That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission sensei. And hey, no more of this dumb beginner stuff okay? I want a chance where I can prove myself, I'm talk'n a real mission where I can show what I'm made of." Naruto said with confidence. "I'm gonna brake out and burn it up, see?"

"Ah, right. I get it, that's great Naruto now, take it easy would you?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

"Well, Naruto does have a point." Sakura began. "After all, before the mission in the Land of Waves we've not had any real missions so..."

"...We shouldn't get missions that are a total waste of time." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well guys, as much as I agree with all of your opinions, I'm afraid every mission counts. So, that being said, we should begin our mission for today." Kakashi said as they began their mission.

(Random Street)

Naruto and his team just completed their mission, which consisted of pulling weeds at a farm house, picking trash out of the river, and dog walking. All making Naruto look like a fool. Right now, we find them all walking down a street talking.

"Well, it looks like we're done for today." Kakashi said as he read his book.

"Good, because that was a total waste of time." Naruto said making Kakashi sweat drop.

_'That is the eighth time today he's said that. Though, I can't complain. I was the same way when I was his age.'_ Kakashi thought with an unseen grin.

"Naruto is right, for once." Sasuke said getting everyone's attention. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a loser Naruto, but you do have point. These missions are a waste of our time. Time we could be using to train instead of doing a bunch of lazy peoples chores." He finished getting nod from Sakura.

"Yeah sensei, after all, how are going to get stronger if we're just doing other peoples chores for them?" Sakura asked getting nod from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, you might want to ask the Third Hokage. Because I'm not really sure myself. Anyway, I'll see you guys later, I have a place to be right now." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Sasuke, since we're done for today, do you..a..want to go out..with me..to lunch?" Sakura asked blushing.

"No thanks, I'm busy." Sasuke said walking away.

"Busy? Can't we just go out for lunch first?" Sakura asked getting glare from Sasuke.

"No, and you should be the one training more then me because you're weak." Sasuke said causing a boulder fall on inner Sakura. "Actually, you're weaker then me and Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Weaker..then..Naruto." Sakura said to herself as she paled.

"Hey, Sakura, if you want I'll go out to lunch with you." Naruto said earning him a glare from Sakura.

Just as she was about to hit him, an oddly shaped rock moved behind Naruto and exploded. When the smoke cleared, three kids came into view, coughing.

"I think we used to much gun powder you guys." Konohamaru said between coughs until they all saw Naruto and jumped into their positions.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in preschool." She said first.

"I love algebra, you can call me Udon." He said next.

"And I'm the #1 ninja in the village, Konohamaru." He said lastly.

"Together, we're the Konohamaru Ninja Sqaud." They said in unison.

"Oh hey, Konohamaru." Naruto greeted until he saw their headwear. "Say, what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you used to wear goggles, so we're copying you boss." Konohamaru replied proudly with a smirk. "Anyway, can you come play ninja with us?" He asked.

"Playing ninja, that's stupid." Sakura said from the side getting everyone's attention.

"Hey boss, is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked with a grin making Naruto blush.

"Well, you know, she's crazy about me." Naruto said only to get punched into a fance by Sakura scaring the other three.

"What the heck kind of girlfriend are you?" Konohamaru yelled at Sakura earning him a hit to head as well before she walked away.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi screamed as her and Udon came beside him.

"Man boss, she's not really your girlfriend is she?" Konohamaru asked Naruto, who gave a nod. "Good, because she's to mean for you, and her foreheads too big."

Unfortunately, Sakura heard them and stopped in her tracks getting their attention. When she turned toward them, they all paled as they looked upon the face of hell itself. They soon saw her running at them full speed and they got up and started running for their very lives.

Konohamaru soon picked up more speed and rounded a corner, only to run into someone and fall to the ground. He looked up and saw a man in black clothing with a mummy on his back along with a woman in a light violet top and skirt with a large fan on her back.

"Do you need something?" The man asked with a glare as he picked Konohamaru up off the ground by his scarf.

Soon enough, Naruto, Moegi, Udon, and Sakura came around the corner only to stop dead in their tracks as they watched the scene before them. Konohamaru was being held in the air by some guy wearing a black suit with a cat-like hat and purple face paint. He also has wrapped up object on his back.

Standing beside him was a girl with blonde hair in four ponytails wearing a light violet shirt and skirt with a red sash around her waist, mesh on her right calf and left thigh with some showing on her shoulders. She also has a large fan on her back with her headband on her neck.

"So, does this hurt punk?" The man asked squeezing tighter.

"Put him down Kankuro, or else you know you'll pay for it later." The girl said with worry in her voice.

The now named Kankuro only grunted as he eyed Naruto's headband.

_'So, these are the Leaf Village Genin. Not very impressive.'_ Kankuro thought with a grin.

"We got enough time before 'he' shows up, let's mess with these guys first." Kankuro said squeezing even more on Konohamaru's scarf.

"Hey, put me down you jerk." Konohamaru said trying to kick the man in the gut, but failing.

"You're a feisty, but not for long." Kankuro said with his grin growing.

"What ever, but I want nothing to do with this." The girl said crossing her arms and eyeing the other Genin, until she saw Naruto. _'Ah, he's a cute one. I wonder if he's single? If he is, he's mine.'_ She thought to herself with blush.

"Hey, put Konohamaru down!" Naruto yelled running at Kankuro.

Kankuro saw Naruto run at him, and smiled as he used an invisible Chakra Thread to pull Naruto's foot out from under him making him fall to the ground.

"KANKURO!" The girl yelled as she glared at Kankuro.

"Relax Temari, it's not like I killed the guy." Kankuro said calmly to the now named Temari.

"Agh, what the heck was that?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up.

"Heh, where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to teach you a lesson kid." Kankuro said facing Konohamaru, rearing his fist back.

Just as Kankuro was about to punch Konohamaru, a rock hit his hand causing him to drop the young boy. Everyone then looked up to see where the rock came from and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, bouncing another rock in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, happy to see her crush.

"Why you." Kankuro said to himself, glaring at the new arrival.

"I suggest you get lost, or else." Sasuke said as he crushed the rock in his hand.

'Well, someone's got an attitude problem.' Temari thought to herself.

"That's it, I've had it with you Leaf Genin." Kankuro said reaching for the bandaged object on his back.

"What, you're going use the crow?" Temari yelled worried.

"Kankuro, stop it." A cold voice said getting everyone's attention as they looked in the tree.

They were all shocked to see a red headed boy with a gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead and black circles under his eyes, hanging upside down, on the opposite branch that Sasuke was. He wasn't even paying attention to the others a he eyed Kankuro.

"Gaara, I was just a..." Kankuro began, but was cut off by the now named Gaara.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, then reappeared between Temari and Kankuro. "Let's go." He ordered the two.

"Hey you, identify yourself!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped down, get their attention.

"Hmm, you mean me?" Temari asked with a glare.

"No, you. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke replied pointing at Gaara.

"My name is Garra, of the Desert. I'm curious about you as well." Gaara asked calmly.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied getting a nod from Gaara.

"Hey, I bet you want to know I am to, right?" Naruto asked with a large smile.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara replied coldly, making Naruto deadpan.

"Actually, I want to know." Temari said with small blush getting Naruto's attention.

"Heh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." He said with his trademark foxy grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Temari." She said with her blush growing from seeing his grin.

"Hey wait, you're from Suna, why are you three here?" Sakura asked the three.

"We're here for the Chunin Exams." Temari said shrugging.

"Chunin Exams? What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Their the test to become Chunin, but only you pass." Temari said getting a nod from them all.

"What ever, come on Kankuro. Temari, return to the hotel when ever you please." Gaara said walking away, shocking Temari.

'Well, this could give me a chance to get to know this Naruto, and Gaara did say to return when ever I please, so.' Temari thought with a smile.

"Hey, are you alright Temari?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, Naruto?" Temari asked the blonde.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I-if you don't mind, could you show me around the village? This is my first time being in Konoha." Temari asked blushing.

"Heh, sure. It's no trouble at all." Naruto replied with a grin. "I'll see you guys." He said as he and Temari walked away.

To say that Sakura and Sasuke were shocked was an understatement. However, Konohamaru and his friends were smiling ear to ear.

"The boss works quick." Konohamaru whispered to them.

"Yeah, and did you see the size of that fan? She must be strong if she can carry that." Moegi said cheerfully.

"I think she's better for the boss, then mean girl." Udon said getting agreeing nods from them.

"Sa-Sasuke? Did that really just happen, or am I going crazy?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't know, and I don't care. If the loser wants to waste his time on women rather then training, so be it." Sasuke replied walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Village Tour

(Random Street)

Naruto and Temari are seen making their way through the village. The whole time with Temari asking questions about something that caught her interest, or subtle questions about Naruto. Naruto was more then happy to answer any question Temari had, all the while growing more closer.

"So Naruto, you've been answering my questions, but you haven't been asking me any?" Temari questioned, as she wanted Naruto to know a little about herself as well.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Naruto replied as he turned to his fellow blonde. "Well, where should I start?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter. Just ask and I'll answer." Temari replied with a smile.

"Okay, what's with those guys you were with, they seem...off?" Naruto asked causing Temari's smile to drop a little.

"Well, those two are my teammates and younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara." Temari replied making Naruto pale.

"W...wait, that c...creepy guy with t...the gourd is y...your brother?" Naruto asked trembling.

_'Great, every time someone finds out that Gaara is my brother, they run away leaving me alone, forever.'_ Temari thought with a frown, waiting for Naruto to start running for his life.

"That guys your brother huh? Well, I don't know about you, but I think someone needs to knock some sense into that guy." Naruto said surprising Temari.

"Wait, your not scared?" Temari asked with a small flicker of hope in her heart.

"No, why would I?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"It's...just that...in my village whenever I'm asked out by a guy, they run away from me and never talk to me again the moment they find out who my brother is." Temari replied with a frown.

"Well, it sounds to me that those guys were scared of something, but I don't think running away from you is the right thing to do." Naruto said, getting Temari's attention. "I don't know why they're scared of your brother, but I'm not like them. I'm not gonna run away from you just because of your brother. Whatever the reason, it's not going to scare me away and stop me from passing the Chunin Exams and fulfilling my dream." He finished with a confident smile.

"Really...just what is your dream Naruto?" Temari asked with a little shock that someone is actually making it sound like they can beat Gaara.

"My dream, is to become the greatest Hokage, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with his foxy grin shocking Temari.

"That's a pretty big dream. What makes you think it'll come true?" Temari asked with curiosity.

"Because, I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on word, that is my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto replied with a raised fist.

To say that Temari was shocked beyond belief would be an understatement. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This person, who she had not met but only an hour ago, has shown that not only is he dreaming to become Hokage, but also that he'll face anything that stands in the way of his dream and never break his promises.

Temari couldn't help but stare at Naruto in awe as a smile appeared on her face. At first, she thought that once he found out who she was related to, that he would run away from her and never talk or look at her ever again like all the guys in Suna, but she was wrong. She could see that just by looking at him, that he was different from anyone else. He was definitely one of a king and would go further then anyone ever could have imagine.

"Naruto, that's a big dream and even bigger words from one person, but I believe that you can make it come true." Temari said with large smile.

"Thanks Temari, that means a lot to me." Naruto said with his foxy grin. "So, should we finish our tour of the village or would you like to stop for lunch?" He asked with a small blush appearing on his face.

Temari was surprised to hear him ask that and couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face with only one thought.

_'Is he asking me out on a date? No ones ever asked me out in such a long time. Well, on the one hand, I could get into trouble later with Baki-sensei for being out to long, but on the other, this could be the only chance I have at getting a boyfriend.'_ Temari thought for a minute.

_'I hope she says yes.'_ Naruto thought as he watched her think. _'She is pretty and the way she describes her childhood, makes it sound almost like mine, even if it is through that Gaara guy.'_

"Well Naruto, I've thought it over and I'll take you up on your offer." Temari replied with a smile. "So, where do you plan on taking me for lunch?" She asked seductively while crossing her arms under her bust making Naruto turn even redder.

"W...well, follow me and you'll find out." Naruto said trying to hide his blush as he turned around and started walking.

_'Heh heh, he sure is innocent.'_ Temari thought with a giggle as she followed him.

(Hokage Tower)

It had been an hour since the meeting between Hiruzen and the Jonin of this years Genin. Their teams all qualified for the Chunin Exams. Right now, he was looking into his crystal ball since he had a break from paperwork and decided to check up on Naruto.

"Well now, this is most unexpected indeed." Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto walking with Temari. "Naruto is becoming quit popular with the lady's. I new one day he would find the right woman, but to find two who are from two different villages, how ironic."

_'I must say, I almost envy the boy, almost, heh.'_ Hiruzen thought with smirk on his face.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto and Temari were making their way through the street towards Ichiraku's. All the while Temari noticed that something was off with the people they past. She couldn't help but see that some of the people around them were glaring. While most were moving away from them and whispering things to each other like demon or monster.

She first thought that they were doing all of this because of her, but soon realized that they were aiming all of their glares at Naruto. This was really surprising. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why they were doing such things to one person.

_'How odd, did Naruto do something wrong to earn such hatred? Or is it for another reason? What ever the case, I'll find out sooner or later.'_ Temari thought as she followed her fellow blonde.

"Here we are, Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto announced as he entered said place.

"Hmm, sounds good." Temari said as she followed Naruto inside.

The moment they walked in, they were greeted by the sound of loud munching. Much to Naruto's surprise, the munching was coming from none other then the Ame Genin from yesterday Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan chowing down on ramen faster then Naruto ever could. They soon noticed Naruto and asked him to join them. Naruto sat at the end with Konan on his left and Temari followed and sat on his right.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were gonna be here today?" Naruto questioned as he and Temari ordered.

"Of course we're here again. After all, this is the only place that'll let us eat and not throw use out." Yahiko replied as he continued eating.

"Yeah, and it's because of you that we found such great food and kind people in the first place, Naruto." Konan said as she gave Naruto a warm smile making him blush.

"Uh, t...thanks K...Konan." Naruto stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Temari noticed Naruto blush when he talked to the blue haired girl sitting next to him. To say that she was ticked would have been the wrong word to use. She was angry at the thought that another girl could take Naruto from her. After Naruto showed that he was nothing like the other guys in Suna, she vowed to make him hers. However, she was also curious as to how Naruto knew three Ame Genin.

"So Naruto, just how do you know these three?" Temari asked trying to sound nice as nice as possible.

"Oh, I met them when they were thrown out of this jerks restaurant. I didn't think it was right, so I helped them out and brought them here." Naruto replied getting agreeing nods from the three next to him.

"Yeah, and thanks again for that Naruto." Nagato said as he gave a smiled at his newest friend.

"Heh, you're welcome." Naruto said as he smiled back, but then remembered something. "Oh yeah, by the way, are you guys taking the Chunin Exams too?"

"Yeah, that's the reason we're here in Konoha. We plan on passing the Chunin Exams so we can return to Ame as proud Chunin." Yahiko answered with pride only to receive a huff from Temari.

"No offense, but I doubt that you'll pass." Temari said with a smirk. "After all, these exams are always different."

"Wait, what do you mean their always different, I thought this was you're first year taking them?" Naruto asked confused.

"It is, it's just that I've heard people talk about them before." Temari replied with a shrug. "By the way, I'm Temari."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yahiko and this is my team Nagato and Konan." Yahiko said as he gestured toward his friends. "Also, what do you mean these exams are always different?"

"Well, to put it simply, the Chunin Exams are always changing things." Temari began with a serious expression. "One year they could be easy and safe, but the next year after that, they could be hard and dangerous. In fact, they could very well be your end. I'll say this once, so you can make your decision in taking the Chunin Exams. Give up or you'll die." She finished shocking them all.

Once she finish, the Ame Genin started rethinking taking the exams this year. Temari thought that they would probably quit, especially Konan since she has a chance of taking Naruto from her. However, said blonde had to open his big mouth.

"Well, if that's the case, then bring it on! I didn't become a ninja for nothing, I did it to become Hokage some day and I'm not gonna turn back now or ever! I can take whatever the Chunin Exams throw at me, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a fire in his eyes.

After Naruto said that, the Ame Genin looked at him like he was insane, but after what he said sunk in, they each had different reactions. Yahiko pumped his fist excitedly, Nagato gave his friend a large smile, and Konan looked as if her heart would jump out of her chest. Even Temari had couldn't help but feel even more drawn to him then before.

_'He's so brave, I can't believe I'm say this...but, I can't wait to see him in the Chunin Exams. I just hope he doesn't face Gaara. Though, I wouldn't mind using my fan on that blue haired girl. Then Naruto would be all mine.'_ Temari thought as she glared at Konan and imagined blowing her away with her giant fan.

_'Even if the Chunin Exams are dangerous, I'm still going for it. Besides, that Suna girl is probably just trying to scare us away to get rid of me, so she can have Naruto. Well, I'm not going anywhere. Not until Naruto is mine.'_ Konan thought as she narrowed her eyes at Temari.

Soon after, Naruto's and Temari's orders came along with the orders of the Ame ninja and they ate peacefully. However, Konan and Temari weren't noticed as they ate and glared at each other.

(Random Street)

Later, Naruto and Temari left Ichiraku's along with Konan, since she now had a reason to spend more time with Naruto. As they walked, Konan and Temari couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. As they were about to turn a corner, someone ran at them and grabbed Temari causing her to scream getting the attention of both Naruto and Konan.

"Temari!" Naruto yelled as he glared at the man who grabbed her. "Let her go you bastard!"

The man was wearing a long black cape with matching black shirt and pants. He also wore a mask like Kakashi and an Ame ninja hat.

"Bring me the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and you can have her back!" The man yelled as he jumped away with Temari.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Powerful New Rivals Appear

(Forest)

Naruto and Konan jumped from branch to branch as fast as they could go chasing the guy who grabbed Temari. The guy was surprised that they could keep up with him and increased his speed trying to lose them. Temari was on his shoulder trying to hit him in the back so he would her let go, but to no prevail.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he and Konan started to lose site of the man in front of them.

_'I know I don't like her, but I would never have wished for her to be kidnaped and taken hostage. Kami only knows what he plans to do to her.'_ Konan thought with a worried expression. She was soon broken out of her thoughts by Naruto calling her name.

"Konan, we need to catch up to him, and fast." Naruto yelled getting a nod from said girl.

They soon entered a clearing where they saw the man and Temari tied to a tree with a bandanna covering her mouth. Naruto was about to move, but the man stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't take another step boy!" The man yelled as he stepped in front of Temari.

"Let her go you bastard!" Naruto yelled causing the man to chuckle.

"Not a chance, bring me the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and I'll let her go." The man said making Naruto growl at him.

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked while he and Konan glared at him.

"Heh, do you really want to know?" The man asked as he held a kunai at Temari's neck. "Now, hurry up boy, unless you want to see the girl die."

"What girl? All I see is two dummies. You and the one next to you made of straw." Naruto said with a smirk surprising the man.

The man then turned around and was shocked when he came face to face with a life-sized dummy made of straw.

"What?!" The man yelled with shock.

"Hey jerk, up here!" A voice yelled at the man making him look up in anger as Naruto stood on a branch with Temari by his side. "Don't mess with the #1 ninja in the village.

_'Yeah, that's you Naruto. You're my hero.' _Temari thought with blush on her face.

_'No fair, that should be me standing next to Naruto, not her.'_ Konan thought glaring at Temari while the Naruto shadow clone next her dispersed.

"The clone jutsu?! I'll waist you punk!" The man yelled as he glared at Naruto.

"You just don't know when you're outclassed!" Two of Naruto's shadow clones exclaimed as they appeared behind the man and through a net on him making fall to the ground before they dispersed into smoke.

Naruto and Temari jumped down to meet up with Konan as she ran to them.

"That was amazing Naruto. You beat that guy like he was a Genin." Konan praised with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Genin use such complicated jutsu before so flawlessly." Temari said as she mirrored Konan's smile.

"Heh, thanks girls." Naruto said with a small blush. "Anyway, let's see who this guy is."

When they turned to see the guy that Naruto caught, they're eyes nearly bulged out of their heads as they saw a rock in the guys place. Naruto yelled about where he could have gone along with the girls looking in every direction for him. None of them noticing that the man was hiding behind a tree.

"I see." The man said before he disappeared into smoke.

Later, Naruto and the girls gave up looking for the man and decided it was getting late and agreed to head back and get some sleep for tomorrow. Konan and Naruto said their goodbyes as she headed back to her teams hotel. Temari, on the other hand, asked Naruto to walk her back to her teams hotel claiming to still be shaken about what happened. Naruto agreed, more then happy to do so. They soon reached her hotel, but Temari stopped before leaving.

"Temari, are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"Naruto...I never got to thank you for earlier." Temari replied as she walked up to him.

"That's okay, you need to tha-" Naruto began, but was cut off as Temari planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me, Naruto." Temari said as she pulled away and walked back into the hotel.

Naruto couldn't help the deep blush that appeared on his face. He was literally speechless about what happened. His first kiss from a girl. It might have been on the cheek, but still. He soon regained his bearings and walked back to his apartment.

(Unknown Location)

Kakashi is seen standing on a rooftop waiting patiently for someone to show up. His wait was short lived as the mystery man from before appeared behind him.

"So, how was your assessment of them Iruka?" Kakashi asked without looking behind him.

"You were right about them Kakashi." The man said as he dispersed into smoke to reveal Iruka. "They really have gotten stronger, even Naruto."

"that's good to hear. I told you they were ready for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said as he turned towards Iruka.

"I guess you did." Iruka said amused.

"Also, is it true that Naruto has two girls hanging off his arms?" Kakashi asked with perverted giggle.

"Well...um...yes." Iruka said with a sweat drop before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_'Heh heh heh, he really is just like sensei. Wait until Jiraiya hears about this.'_ Kakashi thought as he soon disappeared into smoke.

(Academy Building)

The next morning, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up at the bridge where Kakashi told them to meet. After waiting an hour for their sensei, again, they were soon given the entries for the Chunin Exams and headed directly for the academy building. Now, here they were, walking down the hall ready to take the first part of the exams. However, when they reached the door, they saw that their were two people blocking the other participants for exams.

"Sorry, but these exams are too hard for a bunch of noobs like you." One of them said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how's bout ya brats head home while ya still can." The other said with an amused grin.

"Hey, we're meant to be here, so move it!" A girl with two buns in her hair yelled as she stepped forward only to be punched back into a guy with bushy eyebrows.

_'These guys mean business.'_ A guy with white eyes thought as eyed the two guarding the door.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" One asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Nice, now move aside and let me through, and while you're at it, you can remove the Genjutsu." Sasuke said confusing the other participants.

"So, you noticed the Genjutsu." One of the guards said with a small grin.

"Tell them Sakura, you should have noticed it first after all." Sasuke said as he turned to her.

"Me? Oh yeah, this is only the second floor." Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Heh, not bad. Now try this." One guy yelled as he tried to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to do the same, but before either could hit the other their attacks were stopped by the bushy brow guy as he caught their kicks. Shocking everyone.

_'That's some Chakra in that guys arm. He stopped my kick like it was nothing.'_ Sasuke thought as he eyed the new guy.

The guy with white eyes then walked up to him. Asking what he was doing, but was completely ignored as the other walked over to Sakura.

"You are Sakura, right." He asked calmly.

"Yeah." Sakura answered with confusion.

"I am Rock Lee, please be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life." The now named Rock Lee said with large smile.

"Defiantly...not." Sakura said with a cloud over her head.

"But why?" Lee asked with a downed expression.

"Because you're weird." Sakura answered bluntly making Naruto laugh.

As Naruto was laughing at the guy who got shot down so bluntly, the guy with white eyes walked up behind Sasuke with the girl from before following behind him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The guy with white eyes asked sternly.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you would be?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the guys eyes that looked familiar to him.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." The now named Neji answered bluntly as he glared at Sasuke.

_'Hyuga? Where've I heard that before?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to place a face with the name.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, how's about we head up to the third floor, come on." Sakura said as she grabbed their hands and walked the third floor.

(Third Floor)

They finally reached the the third floor where they saw the door to the first part of the exam. However, just as they were about to walk towards the door a yell from over their heads stopped them. As they looked up, they saw that it was that Lee guy. Lee jumped to the ground and said he wanted to fight Sasuke so he can see just how strong the Uchiha Clan is, but then turned his head and blushed as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, I love you." Lee said bluntly making Sakura scream.

"Aaaahhh, those eyebrows can't be real!" Sakura yelled with an ear splitting scream. "And your haircut is horrible too! Your eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!"

"Sakura, please except my love." Lee said as he blinked her a heart that she evaded. "Very good, but can you dodge this?" Lee asked as he started blinking a series of hearts.

Sakura managed to dodge each one, but the last one made her fall back on her butt with a horrified expression on her face. Lee then turned toward Sasuke with a serious look and fire in her eyes. He then raised his fist at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I, Rock Lee, challenge you!" Lee yelled ready to fight.

"Forget about Sasuke. I'll fight you instead!" Naruto exclaimed with confidence.

"No thank you, I only wish to fight Uchiha." Lee said making Naruto mad.

"Grrrr, to bad you bushy-brow freak!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Lee with his fist drawn back.

Naruto tried to punch him only for Lee to dodge. Naruto then tried to deliver a kick only for Lee to block and deliver his own attack.

"**Leaf Whirl Wind!**" Lee yelled sending Naruto spinning into a wall.

_'No way, he sent Naruto flying like it nothing. He even stopped my kick earlier. Who ever he is, he then he looks.'_ Sasuke thought with a shocked expression.

"Fine! You want to fight me, come and get me!" Sasuke yelled getting into a fighting stance with his Sharingan appearing.

"Very well." Lee said as he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't expect Lee to hit him, but he was caught off guard as he was sent flying by a strong punch. Once he was in the air Lee appeared behind him with one of his bandages unwrapped.

"Do you see? Your Sharingan will not work on me since I am using Taijutsu. It is just basic martial arts. Now, to finish-" Lee began, but was cut off as kunai imbedded itself in the wall with his bandage.

"Alright, that's enough!" A voice yelled getting their attention.

They turned and all, but Lee, were surprised to see a turtle.

"Lee, you almost used that move. Are you ready for the punishment?" The turtle asked getting a nod from Lee. "Alright, come forth Guy-sensei!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all stood silent and watched as a cloud of smoke appeared and soon someone was standing on top of the turtles back and shocking them all.

"Gah, that guy has bushier eyebrows then that Lee guy!" Naruto yelled getting freaked out nods from his team.

"Lee, when are going to learn not to get into trouble? Anyway, now for your punishment." Guy said as reared his fist back and punched Lee hard enough that he when flying into the wall.

This shock the three onlookers as they each made pained expressions from what they just saw. Then their expressions changed as they soon did a weird hug that creeped them out. (I'm not going into detail about Guy and Lee's little flames of youth thing. I'm serious about this, and you can agree, that that is the creepiest thing you'll ever see in anime.) They watched as guy soon looked at them and just as they blinked, he disappeared and was right behind them.

"So, you must be Kakashi's team? Did you know that I've actually beaten him fifty-seven times?" Guy asked shocking them.

"What? You beat Kakashi-sensei? How?" Naruto asked with Guy giving him and his team a large smile with a sparkle.

"Because I'm faster then he is." Guy answered proudly. "Anyway, I'd love to tell you more about mine and Kakashi's rivalry, but you should hurry and before the exams start."

They nodded and headed towards the exam room leaving Guy and Lee. Once they reached the door, they noticed that Kakashi was standing there.

"Ah, all three of you decided to take the Chunin Exams? That's good, because if even one of you chose not to participate, then the rest of you wouldn't have been able to take them." Kakashi said with his classic eye smile. "Anyway, I just came by to wish you good luck."

After Kakashi finished they nodded and gave him smiles as they walked to the doors. They opened them and soon stood face to face with several other Shinobi and Kunoichi from other villages.

"I think we might be in over our heads here?" Sakura said with worry as most of the other participants glared at them.

**Okay my loyal readers, I have an announcement to make. No, I'm not stoping on "Chunin Exam Lovers." However, I am having a little writers block on my first fanfic "Unexpected Love" and might not be able to update it for a while longer. Anyway, back to the point. I'm starting on my first crossover fanfic. Naruto Shippuden and One Piece. I just had the idea come to me after reading others crossovers like this. It'll take place after the Alabasta Arc and it will be romance/adventure and the lucky couple will be Naruto and Robin. Also, just throwing this out there, it'll take place in Konoha, but should I skip the Skypia Arc and make Konoha the arc or not. Anyway, let me know what think and for now, keep on reading and reviewing. Peace **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Written Exam Part 1

Silence. That's all there was at the moment. Pure and utter silence. You could easily hear a pin drop. Because as soon as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the room, that's all they received along with dozens of unfriendly glares of both hatred and anger. Soon enough, the silence was broken by the sound of someone's voice.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice said, getting Naruto's and his teams attention.

They turned toward the voice and came face to face with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba with his partner Akamaru. However, the moment Naruto turned toward them his eyes landed on Hinata. She noticed this and blushed while poking her fingers together.

"H-hi...N-Naruto." Hinata said with a shy stutter.

"Eh? Oh, hey Hinata what's up?" Naruto greeted with his usual foxy grin making Hinata's blush deepen.

_'Ugh, Hinata's never going to get through to him. Can the idiot really not take a hint?'_ Kiba thought to himself with an unnoticed sigh before turning his attention back towards his former classmates. "heh, looks like we've got some competition right, Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a cocky smirk. _  
_

"Kiba, yeah some real competition." Sasuke replied with his own cocky smirk before someone screamed his name.

"Sasuke!" A voice screamed as the person it came from jumped on Sasuke.

Everyone looked to see who it was and to their mild surprise, and Sakura's anger, it was Ino.

"Hey, get off of my Sasuke Ino Pig!" Sakura yelled with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Your Sasuke!? I don't see your name on him Build Board Brow!" Ino yelled back as she got in Sakura's face.

"Oh great, your here? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked towards them all.

"Ha, looks like the Rookie Nine are back together." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement.

They soon started talking to each other about the missions they've been on with their sensei's and other random stuff while unknown to them in the crowd of Shinobi there's three people eyeing Sasuke with a calculating gaze on their faces. One of them was thinking to himself.

_'So, that's the one Orochimaru-sama wants. I'm still not sure why he does. After all, that kid looks like a weakling like the rest of those Genin around him. However, Orochimaru-sama said he has a plan to make him stronger and he wants us to be the first to test his power after he's put the curse seal on him.'_ A guy with bandages on his face thought with hidden eagerness. _'Hmmm, this could be interesting.' _

Elsewhere in the crowd, we find the Sand Siblings watching the Leaf Ninja.

"Heh, what do you know. It looks like those Leaf Genin chose to take the Chunin Exams after all." Kankuro said with amusement. "I've got to say, I thought that little loudmouth would give up before the exams even started."

Temari watched Naruto with joy in her eyes. She knew he would be in the exams. After the small speech he gave to her and those Rain Ninja yesterday you'd be crazy to think he wouldn't participate.

"You really shouldn't doubt him Kankuro." Temari said getting her brothers attention.

"Eh? Whys that?" Kankuro asked with confusion.

Temari just smirked and walked toward Naruto while ignoring her brothers question.

_'Sorry Kankuro, but if you want the answer to that question you'll just have to sit back and watch him for yourself.'_ Temari thought with amusement.

"Tch, whatever, like I care." Kankuro said to himself as he watched Temari walk away.

_'Something is different about that one. Whatever it is won't matter after I feed him and the Uchiha to mother.'_ Gaara thought to himself as he eyed Naruto and Sasuke with a cold stare.

While this was happening we find the Ame Ninja just now noticing the new arrivals or more specifically Naruto. Seeing him made them happy since it was him who gave them the confidence to participate in the Chunin Exams.

"Well, it looks like Naruto made it." Yahiko said with an agreeing nod from Nagato.

"Yeah, and that must be his team." Nagato said as he noted Sasuke and Sakura.

"Must be, I wonder how strong they are?" Yahiko asked himself until he saw Konan blushing as she watched Naruto and got an evil idea. "Say Nagato, how's about we go meet up with Naruto and his friends? I'm sure Konan would love to see her boyfriend and his friends, right Nagato?"

"W-what!? H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" Konan yelled as she turned even redder.

Nagato saw what Yahiko was doing and joined in on the amusement.

"Yeah, I'm sure Naruto would enjoy seeing Konan again too. After all, he could never resist his angel." Nagato said making Yahiko and himself laugh.

"W-we're just friends." Konan said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Sure you are. That's why ever since he first called you beautiful you've been crazy about him." Yahiko said with a face splitting grin.

"S-shut up! Let's just go see him already!" Konan said as she walked towards Naruto with Yahiko and Nagato close behind.

Back with Naruto. He and his friends just finished talking about their missions with their sensei's. Shikamaru decided that talking about missions was too troublesome and decided to see if anything actually interesting happened to someone.

"So, missions aside, did anyone do anything interesting?" Shikamaru asked with his usual dry attitude.

"Well, I don't know if it's interesting, but I've been hanging out with some awesome people." Naruto said, making most of them look at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right, who would hang out with someone as lame and weak as you Naruto when they can hang out with Sasuke instead?" Ino asked as she grabbed Sasuke's arm much to his and Sakura's irritation.

Just as Naruto was about to yelled about how he's better then Sasuke someone called Naruto's name. They all turned to see a girl they didn't know, with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, walk up to them.

"Heh, hey Temari." Naruto greeted as she walked next to him.

"Hey Naruto, I knew I'd see you in the Chunin Exams." Temari stated before turning to the others. "So, these guys must be some of your friends you've told me about? It's nice to meet you all, I'm Temari."

They all stared at the new arrival standing next to Naruto with different reactions and thoughts. It was like this for a moment until someone finally spoke.

"Well, Ino *munch* I'm not saying *munch* you were wrong, *munch* but-" Choji began, in between eating his chips, before being cut off by Ino.

"Shut up Choji!" Ino yelled before calming down and turning back to Naruto. "She's probably just hanging out with you Naruto to make Sasuke jealous so he'll make her his girlfriend." Ino finished, thinking she was right on the money.

"Tch, firstly, I would never do that to anyone, especially Naruto. And second, why would I want to be some jerks girlfriend or act like some stupid fan girl?" Temari question with a small smirk appearing on her face at seeing that she made Ino and Sakura mad.

Just as Ino and Sakura were about to jump at Temari in pure anger, three others appeared beside Naruto.

"There you are Naruto. We were wondering where you were." Yahiko said as he put his arm around Naruto's neck. "Heh, for a minute there we thought you weren't coming."

"Ha, yeah right, as if I could stay away! I meant what I said yesterday and I never go back on my word! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with his foxy grin making Yahiko grin back.

"That's good, because it would probably be boring without you here." Yahiko said as he let go of his friend.

"Yeah, and besides it was you who inspired us to take the exams in the first place." Nagato said as he smiled at Naruto.

"Heh, thanks guys, but there's no reason to thank me." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Naruto. We have every reason to thank you." Konan said as she walked to Naruto's other side.

As konan stood on Naruto's side, she turned toward Temari with a glare. Temari noticed this and glared right back. Both of them just glared at each other while neither one of them noticed Hinata glaring at them both from the side. Soon though, a new voice was heard making everyone turn towards the person it came from.

"So, you're the Genin fresh out of the academy." A guy with white hair in a ponytail said as he walked up to them. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kabuto huh? Yeah, it's nice to meet you too and what did you mean by fresh out of the academy?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really, just that this is your first year taking the Chunin Exams and it's not everyday that people take the exams and see some green Genin." Kabuto answered calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking Kabuto, how many times have you taken the Chunin Exams?" Temari asked. "After all, you seem to know a lot about people who take part in them."

"Well, this is actually my seventh time taking them." Kabuto said as he robbed the back of his head embarrassed and shocking everyone.

"Huh, you must not be that good then." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Heh, well, you know what they say, seventh times the charm." Kabuto said. "Anyway, maybe I can help you guys out a little."

"Really? How's that?" Nagato asked.

"With my Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto answered as he pulled out said cards.

"Ninja Info Cards? What are those?" Sakura asked everyone's unasked question.

"There cards that allow you to find out information about other Shinobi. For example, who's participating in the Chunin Exams this year." Kabuto replied as he shuffled his cards.

The minute Kabuto said that, Temari became cautious of him. Someone who has info on ninja from other villages could easily be a threat to anyone that attacks them, especially other ninja.

_'Whoever this Kabuto is, he's not a normal Shinobi. Something about him makes my skin crawl.'_ Temari thought as she watched Kabuto with suspicion.

"So, does anyone want to find out about someone here in the exams?" Kabuto asked after shuffling his cards and put them on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, I've got some in mind." Sasuke replied as he walked up to the cards. "Rock Lee and Gaara of the desert."

The last name shocked Temari, but she decided that she would remain silent. As much as she wanted to warn them about her brother, she knew she couldn't. What made it worse, is that her brother wanted to kill one of Naruto's teammates and knowing Gaara he wasn't going to let any of them live. It really hurt just thinking about Naruto being killed by her brother.

"Aww, that's no fun you even know their names." Kabuto said as he put Chakra into one of his cards before Lee's info appeared. "Let's see, Rock Lee was second best in his class. His team have done 11 C rank missions and 20 D rank. However, there's no info on his Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Though, his Taijutsu is his strongest factor in fighting. Other then that, there's not much else on him."

"Taijutsu huh? That explains how he sent Sasuke flying." Naruto said with mild understanding.

_'I hate to admit this, but Naruto is right. That Taijutsu of his is strong and my Sharingan was outmatched by it.'_ Sasuke thought to himself before watching Kabuto pull out another card.

"Now for Gaara of the desert." Kabuto said making said persons info appear. "Here we go. Well, this is interesting. Apparently he's been on 1 A rank missions and 9 B rank, but get this he's never been hurt or injured on any of them. He's never even been cut before."

The info Kabuto gave them really shocked everyone, except Temari. She knew why no ones ever touched her brother before and it made her afraid of him. She's never even been able to get close to him without his sand stopping her. Worse, the more she looked at Gaara the more she saw only the demon.

"No way, he's never been touched before? That's impossible." Yahiko said with shock.

"Yeah, there's no way someone can fight and not get hurt." Nagato said.

"Not really. In fact, look at this card." Kabuto said as he held up a map of the Elemental Nations. "You see these bars on these villages show just how strong they are. Most of that villages strength comes from it's Shinobi and as you can guess, that strength is based mostly on its Jutsu. As you can see, they show just how strong that villages Shinobi are. Simply put, Konoha is the strongest while Oto is the weakest." He finished bluntly.

Elsewhere, the three from before were ticked that someone had just insulted them and their village.

"Did you hear that Dosu?" One asked the now revealed Dosu.

"That guy called us weak." A girl said with anger.

"Yes, I think we should show him not to underestimate us. What do you say Zaku, Kin?" Dosu asked his teammates who nodded and charged toward Kabuto.

Kabuto saw this and jumped back just in time as Dosu's fist past by him without harm and shocking everyone around them. However, the shock increased after Kabuto landed on his feet, but just as he did his glasses shattered and he fell to the ground and through up.

"Heh, you really shouldn't underestimate the Village Hidden in The Sound." Dosu said coldly.

_'He didn't even touch him, but Kabuto fell to the ground and started throwing up. Just what the hell happened?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kabuto with shock and fear.

_'Damn, I could've sworn he didn't hit him, but he just fell to the ground like he was punched in the gut. Whatever these guys are they're not to be taken lightly.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as watched the Sound Ninja, ready to fight if they attack any of them.

No sooner, a large cloud of smoke exploded in the front of the room drawing everyone's attention. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a man in dark gray clothes with a black trench coat and bandanna headband. He was also surrounded by several Chunin.

"It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino your proctor, and from this moment your worst enemy." The now named Ibiki said with a frightening smirk.

**Okay, and that is chapter 5. Sorry to those of you that wanted the Written Exam out of the way already, but this is going to be two part deal. Also, some of you have sent me request to have Fuu, Samui, Anko, and Kurenai in Naruto's harem. I won't lie, I have thought about that because those are some of my favorite women in Naruto. I will consider expending the harem for them if I put them in. Also, I just got a new idea for a crossover between Naruto x Batman Animated Series. If someone wants to take the request then PM me and I'll give the request. It's a romance between Naruto x Harley x Ivy X Livewire. Anyway, peace.**


End file.
